For The Enclave
by aaaaaa7855
Summary: how they should've done it.
1. Chapter 1

I read a few fics and realized that rushing the 5417 out of my first fic was a terrible idea,  
so now im going to try again:p. Then again, I doubt anyone saw the other first fic when i uploaded it in the middle of the night. ONWARD!

It was a simple dream, and one that almost became reality. To recreate America s glory, and with it, the world. But then the dream was corrupted. the government that once boasted its diversity,  
became closed minded, the very dream they had worked for was destroyed by their own hand.  
Not once, but twice had they been so close to victory that they could practically taste it. Were it not for them losing their history, they may have achieved their goal, and reclaimed their dream.  
This is how I believe the Enclave should have done it.

October 23, 2077 7:00 PM EST. The White House.  
(an aide enters the oval office) Sir, General Fenix wishes to see you.  
(President Miller) Thank you Valerie, please send him in.  
(the aide leaves) yes sir.  
(The general comes in and stands at attention) Sir, we have reports that suggest the Chinese may launch soon.  
How soon, general?  
(the general glances at his watch, then the president)  
Thats not very long general, are we prepared to retaliate?  
I don t know sir, you have the switch, not me.  
True... general, how did it come to this? Thousands of years of human evolution, and all we ve achieved is the ability to kill each other from a worlds length away...  
I wouldn t know sir, im just paid to kill any commie sons of bitches that get in our way.  
(The president chuckles) a perfect answer general, a perfect answer indeed.  
Sir?  
Nevermind,general, So im assuming you didn t come here just to tell me we all may be dead soon?  
No sir, i came to evacuate you to the oil rig.  
Oil rig?,general?  
Yes sir, we have an oil rig off of the east coast that we ve convinced the Chinese is dry, it s safer than a vault.  
Well then, off we go?  
Yes sir.

So thats it for now, im pretty much rewriting everything, the BOS conflict will be shorter,  
the NCR one may not even happen, and... wait, im giving out plot points! Grr.. oh well, like it?  
hate it? wish people would stop sympathizing with the enclave? tell me by review, PM, or pigeon,  
whatever is more convenient for you, also i may need OCs in the future...  
i only have a few requirements, they have to be from the west coast, part of the brotherhood,enclave(mainly), or pretty much any fo1/2 faction, vaults included, they need a role to play,equipment,and a personality. anons are welcome, no Mary sues unless they re supposed to be (ex frank horrigan type experiments) and no NCR, im still deciding on them. but i will eventually go through Midwest and the east coast, and both places will have their respective BOS and ECV groups.

Also, should they try to recruit the BOS first? or shoot them for being deserters?... turns out i had a lot of requirements... Ted out.


	2. Chapter 2

OMHAGAWD 2 chapters! Ted wouldn t leave me alone, so here it is.

October 23,2077 10:00PM EST. Air Force One.  
(The pilot sends a message over the intercom) To all passengers, we are ten minutes out from the rig.  
(The president is in a small boardroom, surrounded by his cabinet)  
Well gentlemen, this is it, the Chinese are expected to launch within the hour, any last calls?  
(an aide raises his hand) Can I call my mother?  
Yes, but make it quick. We re moving into the stratosphere to get to the rig as quickly as possible.  
Yes sir! (aide salutes then runs to the comm room)  
Anyone else?  
(The room stays silent)  
Good. All of you are dismissed.  
(everyone files out)  
(The intercom crackles to life, and a young female s voice filters through)  
Sir, we have live feeds from the coast of California, should i send them to you?  
Yes, thank you Valerie.  
(A terminal embedded in the wall begins to glow, then shows images of fleets of Chinese bombers, engaged with American air forces, some fat man style bombs are dropped which scrambles the connection. after a few seconds the camera flickers back on, and shows a half buried view of planes zooming to the east, then a swarm of icbms crashing down,which turns into nothing but static as the camera is wiped from existence).  
My god... Valerie, bring me some scotch please, and send general Fenix in, we need to have a chat.  
Right away sir.  
(Valerie brings in the scotch, and Fenix is close behind)  
General, were you watching? Yes sir.  
What did you think? I think that we shouldn't have seen our troops running sir, we should have stopped those damn commies. Thats what I love about you general, you are a true patriot.

Thank you sir.  
Its just too bad that we cant have you around anymore.  
Sir?  
I am sorry general, but its people like you that got us here, think of it as a forced retirement.  
But sir! Goodbye general.  
(a gunshot is heard, and guards burst into the room)  
Sir! we heard a shot and...  
Don t worry about it my dear boy, now please,throw the general out before he starts to stink, will you?

AND DONE:D I know what you re thinking, how did he get elected if he isn t a zealot-y anti-everyone, ahole? more favors than he can count, he s still tired;) no but seriously, when all of your opponents are secretly commie spies,  
how can you not get elected? And i know my chapters are short, but thats because im still on the very first day of a 200 year long story,  
(and im still figuring out how the oil rig will be set up, technerdery abound:) I feel like i was channeling House at the end of the chapter:p

Reuploaded for an edit in the end dialogue, some of it got stuck together by the notepad (i use abiword then copy/paste) and a few tiny changes.

Ted out.


End file.
